I Could Have Danced All Night
by aKlainersHeart
Summary: Blaine is married, but unhappy. To throw new life in his marriage, he takes dance lessons with his wife. Not knowing that his teacher, Kurt Hummel, will change more than his marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Life has his strange ways and you'll never know what will happen. Blaine has been married for almost 10 years. Was he unhappy? No. Was he happy? No. His life seemed like a path through life. Always has he stayed on the path, not bothering everything surrounding it. Only walking straight ahead, same speed as time.

He cared for his wife, as he always had. But somehow, when people started taking about love and how it made them feel, Blaine felt that his feelings for her were so much less than what they told. It was as if they were overreacting about it and the way Blaine felt was normal. The version of love he felt for his wife was a lot more toned down than what they said.

Nothing interesting ever happened in his life. Ever since high-school, Blaine has given up his dreams to perform to be able to provide for her. For many years, this was the biggest regret, but eventually he stopped caring. Dreams are illusions of life. A dreamer draws them, but can never create them.

About a year ago his life got more dull than ever before. His marriage became more of a habit than a growth created by love. His wife could feel it. She felt their marriage needed something more. Something to pull their marriage up and make it better.

A friend of hers suggested to take dance lessons. Learning the magic movements of dance might spice their relationship up. Moving together, on the beat of music, as one would make them more connected, she thought. Also, doing something that reminded him of performing might let him feel those dreams again. Because, the one thing she remembers of him and performing is that she has never seem him happier than those times he stood on a stage. Deep down she regretted Blaine choosing for her and not for his dreams.

So just for now, they would keep it to dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

Together, they entered the dance studio. Blaine, being the gentleman he is, held the door open for his wife and smiled at her. She smiled back, but everyone could see the strange tension there was between them. It was similar to having two puzzle pieces that don't fit entirely.

Blaine's eyes grew bigger as he saw him. A man, from what looked like the same age as himself, was dancing. His moves swooned with the music, his only concentration on the music. It seemed like nothing existed for him. No trouble, no pain. Just him, his moves and the music.

Blaine admired him. The man, who he didn't even know his name, had something. His careless freedom made him smile. Smiling for no reason, yet for so many. For a few seconds, for those few seconds he was dancing, Blaine felt happy again. Not normal happy, but special. It is unexplainable how one person could make him feel like this. And he doesn't even know his name. Who is this mystery man? And more important: Why is he feeling this way?

As the music came to an end, Blaine saw that not only him but also his wife was staring at him. Not in the way he was, she was impressed with his dance talent.

The song stopped and Blaine and his wife started clapping. The man startled a bit at first, as he didn't know there were people watching him. He bowed to his audience and walked over to them.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. I am Kurt Hummel and I am your couples dance teacher." His voice sounded even more impressive than Blaine thought it would. His radiation, his voice, spoke strength.

"I hope you enjoyed the mini show. The group before you ended earlier, and I was in the mood for a little dance." Kurt said with a big smile on his face, a smile that made Blaine smile as well.

"I just want to say: you can call me Kurt. I've been doing this for a while now, and this is more than a dance class. If you ever need to talk, you can tell me anything. But for now less talking, more dancing."

That is what they did. There were no spoken words after that. In the studio you could only hear the music, Kurt counting out loud, and the soft trumps of Blaine and his wife dancing.

Eventually, she broke the silence.

"Blaine, please concentrate and don't step on my feet. You know what? I think it's time for a little break. Maybe after that you'll be able to focus and not crush my feet. I need some fresh air, I'll be back in 5." Her voice sounded angry and annoyed. As she walked away, Blaine tried to stop her, but he knew it was hopeless. He made her angry, and all she needed now was some time alone.

He walked over to a chair, and sat down, with his face in his hands.

She wasn't lying, Blaine couldn't concentrate. If he was looking at his feet, the sound of his voice counting would make him wonder. And he couldn't look up, all he would to see would be Kurt, moving in circles around them, as they moved. What was wrong with him? He loved her, what did this man, that he barely knew, have? And why does it sound so familiar to love?

Five minutes later she came back. She had a fake smile over her. After being married so long, Blaine knew it was fake. It was all he ever saw. One fake smile. Never has he thought about the reason why she faked it. He just accepted it. It was the same with everything. He knew it was fake, didn't wonder why, and just accepted it. This is what he would do. He would dance with her, knowing it is fake, and accept that he loved her, and no one else.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTORS NOTES: I never would have realized people would actually like this, it was more of a spontaneous act to write this fic. But I'm really happy you like it :)

I'll try my best to update as frequently as I can. I think I'll try to update twice a week, but with my schedule it also can be once in the two weeks. It depends on things and can differ per week.

I don't own Glee or the characters. How much I'd like to, I don't.

One last thing: I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>He laid in his bed, motionless, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. There were too many questions, too many unknown answers. Why? What? How? The more he thought about it, the more scared he got. Why was he so attacked to Kurt, what triggered his curiosity? What would be the consequences if this was what he thought it was? And who says this is what he thinks? He might be mesmerized by his dancing talents, or the fact that he finally sees a person who is happy, and that his happiness is contagious, making him feel the way he is. This might mean nothing, and he would just be overreacting it.<p>

But it doesn't feel like nothing.

Why are emotions so complicated? Why aren't there manuals to them, making life easier? Love, hatred, sadness, sorrow, knowing what is what, and how to change it. Knowing what those pains in your chest are. But that's the thing in life, it isn't easy. You'll have to find it on your own and it's up to you what to do with them.

And Blaine knows this. This, these feelings, he would have to find out what they were, and he would have to do it alone. Finding out what this is, would mean he would have to hurt someone else.

The room was dark. All he could hear was the soft breathing of his wife, laying next to him. He listened to her breathing, trying to calm himself. Trying to distract himself from everything. Just listening to the calm, quite strokes of her breathing. No thoughts, just her being alive and next to him.

"I was in that room again, the same music playing. Kurt stood in the middle, not dancing, but looking at me with a smile on his face and eyes sparkling, greeting me. Slowly, he walked towards me and without a word he grabbed my hand. His smile spoke to trust him, and I did. The room faded. Now it was only Kurt, the music and I. Nothing else. No world, no pain, no regrets, just us.

One arm went around me, holding me tight. The other was still holding mine. We moved on the sound of the beat, together as one. The world doesn't exist. It's just us dancing. Nothing choreographed, but we move simultaneously. Not copying, but dancing, swaying, together. Without talking.

His smile remains, as well as his eyes, only looking at me. In his eyes, there is no sorrow, simply me and nothing else. There are no questions to him, why wonder if there is nothing to wonder about? Life isn't easy to understand, but why would you want to understand everything? Having knowledge over everything won't make you happy. Accepting you won't know everything will. Kurt knows this. That is why he is happy. Without being held by questions without answers, he is free. He isn't bound by whys.

We move, step after step, song after song, together. I like being here. It feels nice not having to wonder, but just go. Give up and go with my feelings. Only caring about us. And I could be like this forever. Just Kurt and myself, dancing. No boundaries. Looking at each other with the same eyes, and that same smile.

Suddenly, the music stops, and so does Kurt. We stand there. He smiles at me, in the most loving way I've ever seen. For a few seconds, nothing happens, we just smile at each other. He gives me a little nod, and starts slowly walking away, drifting in the darkness. Still facing me, and smiling, he leaves me behind, disappearing in the dark. "

Blaine woke up at the sound of the alarm clock. It was all a dream. For so long he hasn't been able to remember his dreams, but this one is special. It seemed so real. Every detail, every moment, everything, they are all stuck in his mind. His eyes, his smile, the way he moved, looked so close to reality. But he knew it wasn't real. Reality isn't as beautiful and free as your dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTORS NOTES: I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this. I've been really busy with other stuff (I know, I know, lame excuse). I've been trying to make the chapters longer, even though I'm bad at making long chapters. That's also one of the reasons it took me so long.

For this chapter I've used some lyrics from a beautiful Dutch song. They fitted perfectly and I just love that song. It's called De Waarheid (the truth) and is sung by Marco Borsato.

The next chapter will come faster, most parts have already been written.

I don't own Glee or the characters. How much I'd like to, I don't.

One last thing: I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>At the next lesson, everything went better. Blaine's wife seemed more willing to fight for her marriage and was more smiling, feeling like the chance of success and happiness in their relationship was increasing.<p>

Music playing, Blaine and his wife moving along, his wife smiling from ear to ear. Blaine was concentrated, not once has he stepped on her toes.

There was one time, just one time, when he looked in her eyes and looked at her smiling face, he felt happy. Or something similar. That one moment could have last forever. The room didn't disappear and it wasn't only them in the world, like in his dream with Kurt. But that was a dream, it was a fantasy.

A phone rang. She let go of Blaine, without a doubt, to look at her phone.

"I have to take this, it's about work" she said, not expecting approval from either of the men.

As she made her way to the door, she stopped right in front of Blaine, giving him a kiss on his cheek. For a second or so she looked at his eyes, smiling. Blaine smiled back, knowing this smile wasn't real.

"She'll be gone for a while. Her work always takes so long, especially when they call her on her day off" Blaine said to Kurt, trying to make this less awkward.

There he was. In an empty room for at least ten more minutes with a man he is in love with.

What do I say? Blaine thought. Can I just start a conversation, or would that be strange?

Just before he wanted to open his mouth, Kurt beat him:

"I've seen a lot of couples like you and your wife. Together for a long time, flame long gone, but together "because you're used to". You two are one of those. I've seen marriages like yours fail and I've seen them succeed. I'm sorry to say, but I don't think you will last. Only something special might save you. " he said smiling

"Can I ask you something? Something no one yet has been able to tell me?" He looked up at his eyes. Those eyes exploded with light blue, making him want to tell the truth, all of it. That he was in love with him and wanted to dance with him until the day he died.

"What is love? How does it feel?" Never has he lost eye contact with him. Kurt wanted to know how he felt and honestly was interested in him.

"That is a question I can't answer. Love is subjective. Everyone experiences it differently. One does it with gestures, the other with things they've been through. For me, love is feeling like there isn't another person than the person you're with. It's like dancing with someone and being so one with the other, the world disappears. Then, there is nothing left but you and the one. That is love to me. The one that makes everything worth your while." As he said it, he stepped closer to Blaine.

"Can I have this dance?" Kurt asked, presenting his arm.

"There is no music."

"We don't need music, just dance with me and follow my lead."

Hesitating a bit, Blaine looked up at him. Was he serious? Did he want to dance? Still, he wanted to dance with him. His curiosity went further than he thought it ever would. Was Kurt the same kind of dancer like the Kurt he saw in his dream? He took his soft warm hand and held Kurt closer.

"Love is a symphony. Love is a dance with no practice perfectly preformed. Love doesn't need music or practice. Love is all they need to lead them" His voice was simple, taking to the sound of the music. Music that was there, even though there was no music on.

His gaze still didn't leave Blaine.

This, this could have last forever. Moving to no beat, letting love lead him, that is what he wants. Hearing music without sound. Holding his warm, soft hands. Moving, to the beat of their hearts, beating as one.

The sound of a door opening woke Blaine up. She was back. He blinked a few times, trying to get out of the hypnosis of Kurt's eyes.

"I have to go to the office, honey. They screwed something up and I'm the only one who can fix it. You wanted to go to the gym after this lesson, right? It's next door here, so call me when I can pick you up."

Right there, in front of Kurt, she kissed him. A strong passionate, yet simple kiss. With his wife's lips on his, he looked up to Kurt, who for the first time since Blaine knew him didn't have a smile on his face. The sorrow and loneliness filled his face. For Blaine, this broke his heart. He didn't want him to feel this way, but she was so happy. Is her happiness worth Kurt's sorrow?

* * *

><p>Loving her would make me a liar, loving him would make me a cheater. Why do I have to choose? A liar or a cheater, one of those I am, and it's all up to me which one I want. Whatever I do, I'll break a heart. I am already a liar, I said I loved her. And I'm also a cheater, I loved him, while promised to stay faithful to her. So, now it's not what I am, it's finding out who I am.<p>

Who am I, living in this strange world? Am I keeping it safe and pretend to love her, to make her happy, knowing I will be unhappy for the rest of my days? Or am I breaking her heart and going off with someone I love, someone who will do anything to make me happy?

Why would one choose for love, if they know someone else will be sad about it?

Kurt is the one, the real deal. And I want to be with him.

Loving him might make her unhappy, but it would make me happier than she ever made me. If she truly cares for me, she'll accept that.

Every day, she proves her love. How she likes the security I give her. How much she trust me. But how do you tell someone that the earth no longer spins, that the sun no longer shines, and the birds no longer fly? How do I tell you that the life we lived and the love you felt will be gone soon? She is losing me, that is the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTORS NOTES: I know I said I would publish this chapter, but a few days ago I got an idea. Something I really wanted to be in here, so that is also one of the reasons it isn't the biggest chapter ever. I tried to make it longer, but this was the longest I could make it.

The next chapter (that actually was this chapter) is almost done, so in a day or three I will publish it.

Again I used some songs. This time it was "Het Donker" (the dark), "De Bestemming" (the destiny) and "De Waarheid" (the truth) all by Marco Borsato and all sung in Dutch (that might also be the reason the titles are in Dutch).

I don't own Glee or the characters. How much I'd like to, I don't.

One last thing: I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>The room I stood in was dark, I was alone. My body wasn't visible, but I could feel it. The darkness pressed on my skin, scaring me. Where was I?<p>

I'm fine during the day, but as soon as the lights go off, I feel it again.

The darkness lights all my questions and fears, it breaks the silence of my breaking heart, making the distance between us bigger, dimming the lies and letting the truth speak louder. Why are we born and why do we live? Show me this. Let me feel the things I give. One moment, so I know, that it had not all be for nothing.

You make your own rules, you're free in that. The beginning and the end are given, but that is it. There is no guilt, but every step has consequences for everyone. Still, this game is played alone. I don't get it, why am I here? Searching for an answer to a question no one knows. I want to play this game, but how if I don't know what to do. Should I believe everything has its reason, that no one can tell me why I live this life? That everything comes back to trust, something I don't have.

It started when I left her behind. It must hurt her that she's losing me. For her, the birds will no longer fly, the earth will no longer spin. The love she feels will disappear. It must hurt her to know there is someone else holding my heart.

The darkness makes his image appear. I close my eyes and imagine being with him. It hurts me, because I know how much she needs me. And it hurts, because I wasn't there for her. I was everything to her. It hurts me to know I bring back the smile on her face. It hurts me, because I recognize love in his eyes. It hurts me to know what I did. But what hurts the most, is that I will hurt her.

Everything starts to spin; the room, me, my mind. My thoughts are going wild, souring my brain, souring my body. They are attacking me. Punching me, exploding on my skin. It hurts so much. All over my body. And it doesn't stop. I'm still spinning, while my thoughts are attacking me. Again and again. The pain grows. Soon, it will end. Soon, I will end. I don't even care anymore. I'd let them. I'd let my mind attack me and eventually finish me. Just like it started. I stop resisting. Let them get me. Take my life. You've started everything, finish it as well.

I feel weaker, I can't handle much more. Closing my eyes, I drift off. A warm place, I hope. A nice place. No more mind controlling me. Slowly, the darkness drifts away, my body falls, fast. Faster and faster I fall. Just before I hit something it happened.

Blaine woke up rapidly. Heavily breathing, sweat dripping off his face. He put his hands on his face and went through his hair, both wet from sweat, still heavily breathing. He was in his bed, safely in his house. His body didn't ache, his mind was empty. The room, still dark, but light enough to see the silhouettes' of his drawer, the closet, and the door. It was a dream. It wasn't real.

Or was it? Was he so attacked by his mind he didn't mind to live anymore? Was he overthinking everything and has he stopped to listen to the one that matters: his heart? To stop listening to what his mind said wasn't the trouble, it was starting to listen to his heart. Listen to what he feels and act upon it.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTORS NOTES: This took longer than I thought, even though I was almost finished with this chapter.

It might be possible for me to publish two or three chapters in the course of the week.

Fun little fact: this is the chapter that started this fic. For fun, I'd thought to write a little drabble thing for someone. I liked it so much, it turned into this fic.

I don't own Glee or the characters. How much I'd like to, I don't.

One last thing: I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Blaine knew in the back of his mind he was wrong. But does he even love her? Yes, he had feelings for her, but there was something missing. Was Kurt the missing puzzle piece? Was Kurt the one who would make him happy? Who would make everything worth his while? His all that would matter?<p>

That last class was something different. One more time, just once more, he wanted to dance with Kurt again. Not in his dreams, but in reality. Have the feeling of being alone with him, to dance with him.

So Blaine said he needed to go by a colleague for some paperwork he forgot, but that he first needed Kurt's help with something. That she should get home, and he'll take the bus. His wife went home without him, not knowing this would change everything she ever knew. He felt something more than he has ever has felt with him, it felt like home.

This time, for once, he wouldn't let his mind lead him, but his heart.

Kurt pulled Blaine close, telling him to try and lead. The music started, and Blaine felt Kurt's hips move. Blushing, he concentrated on his feet. These feelings weren't real, his wife hadn't touched him in so long, it was all just because of that, he tried to tell himself. But deep down, he knew he lied. And he wanted it to be real. Because that would mean happiness would be there for him. Love would be there for him.

"I know your shoes are very pretty, but when you dance, always look at your partner." Kurt said, giggling a little.

Blaine looked up. The smile on his face was magical, as were his eyes. Light blue as the sky, and limitless as it too. That shade of blue was so easy to drown in, to fall in, and never look back. Looking in those eyes made everything go away. There was no outside world, it was them, their bodies and the music.

This wasn't like his dream any more. This was so much more. This was reality.

Dance is all that he wanted. He knew that was the only way to be with him. By dancing and forgetting the world. Forgetting all his trouble and only think of their movements, their love.

The music went on, as so were their bodies, moving simultaneously on the beat. The moves came automatically, neither of them payed any attention to it. All they could see were each other. The world didn't exist.

There were no words, but their eyes spoke.

I love him, his eyes, his smile. This is what I've missed, and I won't let it go.

His heart has spoken. Blaine was in love. And that was what he was missing.

Soon, something would take him away from this. Life would spilt them in two. For now, they'll just dance. Even if the music would stop, they would dance on to the beat of their hearts. Would the earth stop, the sky lose its colour, they would dance on. They'd dance on the waves of their love. Until the end of times, they would dance on.

He wanted to wrap his arms around him, hold him close, and kiss him. Kiss him as if it was their last kiss.

Kurt slowly went closer, like he was reading Blaine's mind.

Closer and closer he came, until their lips almost touched.

"I.. can't.." Blaine's said hesitated. Their lips were so close he could feel his breath on his lips. He could see every inch of his beautiful porcelain skin. This was all he ever wanted, but this wasn't the way to get it.

His heart screamed to him to kiss him, but his mind was just a little louder.

"I'm so sorry."

Blaine pulled himself apart and ran towards the door, holding in his tears. He made his promise and is a man of his word, but was the promise of loving her not already broken?

"Blaine, Blaine, wait!" A voice said behind him.

He stopped. As much as he thought he loved his wife, his love for Kurt was so much stronger.

"I see how you look at her, and how you look at me. I can see you once loved her, or thought you did. But the way you look at me is so much more than that. It is more than love. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it too. This is special. Don't run away from it."

Blaine turned to look at him. Tears were streaming down his face. He walked over, eyes also filled with tears.

"The love I explained never existed to me. I thought I'd never be able to have that or something even like that. But this, this is the way I've always thought it would be like." Tear after tear streamed down Kurt's face as he said it. This was a part of his heart. There words were love.

"I know. I don't know what this is, but you are the cause of it. I love you. More than I ever thought possible. But I can't do this. I am not a cheater. Even though I'm not in love, I am married.

Someday. Someday we will be together. It is meant to be. But not when I am married. She feels it too, I know. She knows I don't feel the same as she does.

I have feelings for you, but I also care for her. She has a right to know, from me, not by rumours. I'll tell her, I promise.

We'll be together, we'll be able to dance all we want. And I'll be able to love you freely, to love you without something in my brain saying me I'm doing something wrong."

Kurt stepped closer, Blaine let him. He liked having him close.

Blaine opened his arms, embraced Kurt, pulling him close.

With his head on Kurt's shoulder, arms on his back he whispered:

"I promise..."


	7. Chapter 7

AUTORS NOTES: As promised, the next chapter.

It's almost to its end, maybe two or three more chapters.

I don't own Glee or the characters. How much I'd like to, I don't.

One last thing: I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>I'll tell her, not tomorrow, but now.<p>

"I have to talk to you." Blaine said, trying not making it sound like a business meeting, but talking from his heart.

She was laying on the couch, reading a book. She didn't look up, but stayed in a comfortable position, with her book in front of her.

"Is this because of your behaviour? You've been acting strange lately. I might not always know what you're feeling, but this I have noticed. You seem so conflicted, not knowing what you want." Her voice was calm, emotions were barely detected.

The entire time, she hasn't looked up from her book. It annoyed Blaine, he wanted to be honest with her, tell her the truth, and all she did was ignore the problem and go through with her life. This is what their marriage was about. Going through with things, even though you're not happy about it. But that was the point. Ignoring problems eventually brings you into a stream. The more problems you ignore, the harder the stream gets, making it less and less possible to get out of it.

He'll tell her now, all of it.

"I'm leaving you. I want a divorce."

For the first time, she looked up at him, dropped her book and stood up. Her face was blank, but Blaine knew she was holding in her tears.

"No." She simply said.

"We're working on this, and at the time it is going on its best, you give up. I won't let you. We are not getting a divorce." No anger was detected on her. It was as if she was prepared to say this. She knew this was coming, but she wasn't going without a fight.

"Have patience. All will come well. Trust me."

"I can't trust you. I know this can't work out anymore and the more you are denying it, the worst you will feel when this is over. This is happening, I will leave you."

"What have I done? This is going well and you know this. It was going bad for a while, but since a few weeks you're happier, I'm happier. We are happier together. I am happy to be with you, and you're happy to be with me. I can't let you go."

"I thought I loved you. But I was wrong. What I felt for you wasn't love. Love is far much stronger. Then I found it. I've found love in someone else."

That was the moment. Blaine saw it. In her eyes, you could see her heart break. She wasn't crying, but in her eyes you could see that her heart was broken. In a thousand pieces it broke, not able to be repaired. It will be repaired over the course of time, but the scars will be visible. The scars always stay visible.

"No, you haven't." Her voice was cracking more and more. The tears and the pain were getting stronger.

"You are in love with me. You're just confused because of stuff, and I understand that. But you still love me, you always will." It was getting so much harder for her to hold her tears, but she held on, trying to look tougher.

Blaine was afraid for this. Not only has he broken her heart, but she is denying everything. Denying change, denying his loss of love. She doesn't want him to go, and she deals with it like she always has, avoiding it.

"Listen to me." Blaine said, holding her shoulders, squeezing them gently. "This has to come to an end. You can't do this to yourself. Think about it: would you want to go on if you'd known we would be living a lie? Or would you want to on, make yourself happy, making me happy?"

She couldn't hold it longer. She let it out. All the tears, all the pain.

Blaine brought her close, trying to comfort her.

"I still care for you. We can't be together, but I still care. You're special. More than you will ever know. You deserve to be happy. And the way to do that is to get rid of me, someone who lied.

This isn't the end, it's the beginning. It is the beginning of happiness for the both of us."


	8. Chapter 8

AUTORS NOTES: Really enjoyed writing this, even though I kept postponing the writing. It isn't as big as I wanted, but I'm happy with it.

It is earlier than I wanted, but also just in time, this is the last chapter. I wanted it to end here for so many reasons and I hope by doing it this way I made a beautiful ending.

I don't own Glee or the characters. How much I'd like to, I don't.

One last thing: I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Blaine stood by his door, looking at her car driving away towards the sunrise. This was it, it was official, he was free. His mask fell off, now it is time to discover everything. Who he is, what he wants. Kurt is the answer to everything, or at least parts of the answers.<p>

Life was open now. He could be who he really was, and not was he pretended to be for so long. The lump of missing something was gone, as was she.

She was off to her new life, a new town, a new house, new friends.

So was he. Off to a new start, with Kurt.

He hasn't spoken with him a lot lately, though. Blaine wanted everything to be handled with and start something fresh, something new, without dealing with the past on the way.

Someday has come, a time for happiness, freedom and love.

A time with Kurt.

Smiling about the thought of him, he grabbed his key's. Without even thinking about his actions, he drove off to his house. His body was focused on the road, but his mind was all with Kurt. His body has gone into auto-pilot, giving his mind a chance to think of Kurt.

Softly knocking on his door, still with that smile on his face, he came back to reality. He was here, by his door, waiting for him to come out and start a new future with him.

Before he could think further about it, the door opened and a half-awake, messy haired, sloppy dressed Kurt stood there with surprise in his eyes.

It was quite for a while, but Blaine broke the silence.

"It's pretty cold out here. Can I come in, please?"

Kurt started smiling and nodded to him, inviting him in his house.

Everything was organized, with beautiful pictures of dancers on the walls.

Just before Kurt wanted to ask him why he was here, Blaine interrupted:

"I don't want to talk a lot. It is official. She is gone, and has gone further with her life. I want to do that too. Go on, with you.

I know there is no music, but would you take this dance with me?"

Kurt smiled, ran over to Blaine, and took him in his arms. Yes, this is where they both belonged. In each other's arms.

They danced. Danced like never before. The world truly disappeared. It was all them that was over. Nothing mattered. And nothing could have stopped them. Both were free souls, finding love, peace and each other. Their hearts melted as one, beat as one.

Swaying on no music at all, Kurt removed his head from Blaine's shoulder. He looked into his eyes, smiling.

Both of them were smiling while their lips drew closer and closer. This time with nothing to stop them. No guilt. No questions.

Their lips touched. They kissed like they danced, simultaneously. Moving their lips peacefully, relaxed, at their own pace. No one was there to rush them.

Blaine started sucking on Kurt's lip, gently, not rushed, but passionate. The butterflies in his stomach changed into firework, exploding everywhere. Nothing like he has ever felt was close to this feeling. Every inch of his body was bursting, going everywhere. This kiss was all that held him together. It felt as if he parted, he would explode.

Their tongues danced. The world wasn't there. It was their bodies, being close as possible, and their feelings.

As they went apart, their eyes met again. Disbelief was written all over them.

A shy smile and blushing was all they could. Still, after only one look in their eyes, they kissed again and again and again. Never parting and still dancing.

Words weren't spoken. It wasn't necessary. Both men knew what they wanted. That was all that mattered to them.

They could have danced all night.

And they did.

THE END


End file.
